


Neurodivergent Turtle Family

by belizaster



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Autistic Donatello (TMNT), Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Michelangelo (TMNT) Has ADHD, Older Sibling Raphael (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizaster/pseuds/belizaster
Summary: When Donnie recently makes a discovery about himself, he will set off a chain of events that will forever change the entire Hamato clan for good.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Neurodivergent Turtle Family

**Chapter One: Coffee And Creeping Insecurities**

_Almost! Almost!_ _There! It works!_

Donnie breathed a sigh of relief and a look full of pride as he looked at his newest invention work successfully after working for 9 hours straight on it. 

_It’s perfect!_

Now he just had to show this off to April and Mikey! Mikey especially will love this! Maybe he can even shove his new invention in Leo’s face! 

Donnie’s phone suddenly starts vibrating suddenly with a text from April. Donnie immediately picked up his phone to read April’s text.

_Perfect timing April!_

April: What up Donnie! How r u? 

Donnie internally smiled while writing a response to April’s text.

Donnie: Just fabulous! This genius turtle has just finished the world’s greatest invention! WBU? 

April immediately responded with a text and Donnie got super excited at the first two sentences. 

April: That’s amazing Donnie! I’m actually heading over to the lair right now. Maybe you can show it off for me. Hopefully, this invention doesn’t epically fail like the other inventions. 

Donnie scoffed at his phone. His inventions don’t fail! They just...mysteriously get damaged! 

_Yeah because you are a failure. Your tech will always end up hurting your family._ Weird..that voice sounded an awful lot like himself. But he isn’t a failure and his tech is useful!

Donnie frowned as he shoved these feelings of (failure? shame? guilt?) deep down as he typed a new text message for April.

Donnie: That must be some other mutant turtle genius because my tech always works flawlessly! You just don’t understand the complex intrincities of my tech that I can obviously grasp as a turtle genius! There! I said it!

_April just can’t fully grasp how amazing all of my tech is!_ Donnie thought this to himself while ignoring these confusingly weird feelings at the pit of his stomach. 

April quickly responded back to his ingenious text message. 

April: Ok….Anyways, I am planning on heading to the grocery store before I head over. Does the turtle genius need anything? Don’t worry, your coffee fiend heart! I’ll definitely be getting that black coffee you love so much. Though I don’t understand how you can stand that stuff! Egh! 

_How dare she!_ Donnie indignantly thought to himself as he typed back a response to April.

Donnie: GASP! How dare you! That coffee is quality coffee unlike your carmel chocolate mocha latte! That drink should never be called coffee and is a disgrace to all coffee!

April quickly responded back with a new text. 

April: Rude! At least my coffee tastes like sweet sweet heaven. Unlike whatever disgusting boring concoction you currently drink. Yuck! At least my coffee has flair. Also, did you literally write GASP? 🤣

Donnie gave a look of disgust at the words “tastes like sweet sweet heaven.” That drink that he refuses to call coffee is nowhere near close to heaven! It’s literally a sugary drink with a splash of caffeine! Donnie quickly typed back a text to April. 

Donnie: The GASP is to emphasize how wrong you are about my coffee and about that sugary monstrosity being anywhere close to tasting like heaven! But I guess not all of us have the best genius taste buds. 

April quickly texted back to Donnie and he could literally hear April’s sarcasm dripping from the text. 

April: Surrreee….keep telling yourself that Donnie! Anyways, I should be at the lair soon! Let me know if you remember anything else you need! 

Donnie scoffed at the recent text message. However, as he looked at his recently completed invention that is sitting on a table in his lab, he got super excited (or he thinks he is excited?) to show off his latest invention to April. 

Maybe he could even show it off to Mikey! Mikey loves learning about Donnie’s inventions! 

_Mikey is at least supportive of him!_ Donnie thought bitterly to himself. 

Donnie quickly shook off this bitter feeling. There is no time for bitterness! He has a show to put on! 

It’s time to dazzle!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my first fic! I am super excited to write future chapters for this fic! 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you and credit @Dilophosaur13 (Bobby) and @extremelydorky for this amazing idea! Also, thank you to @Brennan_Harris (Bren) for helping me with this fic! You all are amazing!
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone likes this fic!


End file.
